Where Expectation Goes
by iluminnascent
Summary: Kotomine Kirei adalah makhluk yang rumit, sebuah enigma yang mempunyai tantangan tersendiri. Laki-laki itu sungguh jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Tokiomi. Fanfiksi untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Sebuah missing scene dari Fate/Zero 2 episode 4. Gilgamesh/Kirei. Non-explicit suggestive theme inside. Enjoy!


**Title:** Where Expectation Goes  
**Author:** iluminnascent  
**Disclaimer: **TYPE-MOON  
**Pairings:** Gilgamesh/Kotomine Kirei

* * *

**Warnings**: SLASH/YAOI, non-explicit suggestive theme, missing scene dari Fate/Zero (episode 4 Fate/Sero 2), dub-consensual relationship, OOC, blah... blah... blah.

* * *

Gilgamesh adalah sosok yang **sangat **sombong dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tidak peduli akan perasaan siapapun atau apapun. Ia hanya menganggap mereka sebagai anjing kampung yang harus dilenyapkan dan tidak pantas berada di jalannya. Ia juga menganggap bahwa manusia-manusia yang ditemuinya di masa ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Mereka hanya sekumpulan makhluk lemah dan tidak pantas dipimpin olehnya.

Senyum meremehkan tersungging di wajah tampan sang _King of Heroes _sementara kedua iris merahnya mengamati penuh minat sosok Tohsaka Tokiomi dan Kirei Kotomine.

Manusia memang makhluk tidak berguna di matanya, makhluk lemah dan hanya memenuhi dunia ini dengan segala bentuk ketamakan akan sesuatu yang sudah digenggam di tangan mereka. Tapi, walau mempunyai pendapat demikian, manusia adalah makhluk yang rumit. Walau hanya berada sebentar di masa ini, ia menyadari jika manusia memiliki banyak topeng.

Topeng yang mampu menyembunyikan sisi lain mereka.

Dan ia melihat itu di dalam diri Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Tokiomi adalah 'Master'-nya. Itu memang benar dan tidak bisa dipungkiri seperti Segel Perintah yang terpatri di punggung tangan pria itu. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Tokiomi menggunakan '_Command Spell'_ dan memaksanya membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan _Holy Grail_. Tidak. Bukan itu keinginannya untuk datang ke dunia ini. Sikap loyal yang diperlihatkan Tokiomi adalah sebuah kebohongan besar di matanya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Tidak ada yang boleh mengkhianatinya walau sekecil apapun.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang raja—seorang dewa.

Lagi pula, walau Tokiomi adalah 'Tuan'-nya, akan tetapi, belakangan ini ia merasakan bahwa dirinya bosan dan tidak tertarik lagi melihat apa yang dilakukan Tokiomi. Sementara Kirei, ada sesuatu di dalam diri pria itu yang lebih menarik dan memberikan tantangan daripada apa yang ditawarkan Tokiomi. Tidak ada salahnya menuntun Kirei kepada kepuasan sesungguhnya di dalam hidup yang membosankan dari pria itu, bukan?

Gilgamesh tertawa pelan dengan iris merah yang berkilat penuh ketertarikan. Ia memainkan gelas berisi anggur di tangannya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan milik Kirei. Sang _King of Heroes _itu sudah bisa menduga bahwa saat ini Kirei pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap sang Magus. Gilgamesh memejamkan matanya, me-materialisasikan tubuhnya ke tempat di mana Kirei berada.

Senyum mengejek kembali terukir di wajahnya melihat sosok menyedihkan Tohsaka Tokiomi yang tergeletak di atas lantai, darah segar senada dengan warna matanya tampak menggenangi tubuh pria itu. Mati seketika oleh tikaman sebilah belati di punggung. Ia tidak merasakan kewajiban untuk membalaskan dendam tuannya kepada Kirei. Ia sudah bukan lagi Servant dari Tokiomi.

"... Sungguh akhir yang membosankan," ujarnya pelan melihat ekspresi wajah yang diperlihatkan Tokiomi. Mengalihkan perhatian kepada Kirei saat melihat seringai di wajah pria itu. Matanya berkilat penuh ketertarikan setelah menyadari jika saat ini Kirei tengah bersiap melakukan kontrak baru untuknya.

Dan ketika kontrak sudah terbentuk, Gilgamesh yakin jika Kirei akan menawarkan kesenangan yang tidak bisa diberikan Tokiomi. Dalam diam, ia berjalan mendekati Kirei, menyapukan ujung jemarinya pada tato merah di lengan pria itu.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, akan kuberikan Grail untukmu," bisiknya di telinga Kirei dan mendapati pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Saat iris merahnya bertemu dengan pandangan datar dari iris cokelat sang Magus, ia menyeringai. Kirei tampak tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika ia menarikan ujung jemarinya di bagian dada pria itu, memberikan tatapan seduktif dari kedua iris merahnya. Kirei hanya diam tidak bergeming dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Mengapa kita tidak mencoba mengesampingkan pikiran mengenai perang ini dan sedikit bersenang-senang?" tanya Gilgamesh dan mendapati Kirei menaikkan sebelah alis. Sang _King of Heroes_ tersenyum samar. "Aku bisa menunjukkan kepuasan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kaulupakan, Kirei."

Sang Magus sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan dan tidak membantah saat ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher lalu memagut bibir pria itu. Pria beriris cokelat itu juga tidak memberikan tanggapan mengenai bagaimana ia mendorong tubuh Kirei ke arah dinding; melumat dan menghisap bibir sang Magus dan mencuri setiap pasokan udara di sekitar mereka. Sang raja itu juga tidak terlihat ingin menghentikan aktivitasnya mencari setiap friksi kenikmatan saat tubuhnya bergesekan dengan tubuh Kirei.

Ia ingin menunjukkan apa yang bisa dilakukan sang raja dari para pahlawan selain bertarung memperebutkan _Holy Grail._

Dengan cepat, Gilgamesh menuntun Kirei keluar dari ruangan, menuju pintu terdekat dan mendorong tubuh pria itu ke arah sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar; bersiap memberikan sebuah kenikmatan yang dulu sering dirasakannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Gilgamesh untuk mendengar Kirei menggeram setiap kali ia mengirimkan friksi-friksi kenikmatan di permukaan tubuh telanjang sang Magus.

Ia tampak puas mengamati bagaimana seorang Kotomine Kirei memejamkan mata dan meremas bantal di setiap hentakan yang ia berikan pada bagian tubuh pria itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat sosok Kirei yang seperti ini; berkeringat, mencoba menahan diri walau pada akhirnya pria itu menyerah atas setiap gerakan seduktif yang ia berikan. Gilgamesh yakin jika apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan sang Magus dan hanya perlu beberapa kali hentakan saja, telinganya menangkap suara geraman dari sela-sela gigi Kirei yang terkatup; memuntahkan semua hasrat di antara permukaan tubuh mereka. Deru napas memburu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di tempat itu.

Saat masih menjadi raja dan memerintah Sumeria, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak pria dan wanita yang sudah menjadi pendampingnya di atas ranjang. Ia adalah seorang raja sekaligus dewa di mata rakyatnya dan menemukan seorang teman tidur di setiap malam yang berbeda bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Karisma yang ia miliki, akan menarik sesama atau lawan jenis untuk takluk di kakinya. Menginginkan mereka untuk memberikan kepuasan adalah sebuah perintah yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Tapi, jika berhubungan dengan seorang Kotomine Kirei, sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Selama berada di masa ini, ia mengamati siapa sosok Kotomine Kirei yang sebenarnya. Bukan sosok penjahat, hanya saja bukan berarti Kirei bukanlah pria yang baik. Kirei bukanlah manusia yang tidak waras, tapi juga bukan sepenuhnya mempunyai logika. Kotomine Kirei adalah makhluk yang rumit, itulah yang bisa ia tanggap selama mengamati pria tersebut.

Sebuah enigma yang mempunyai tantangan tersendiri.

Gilgamesh tertawa pelan, menyilangkan kaki dan tampak tidak peduli jika saat ini tubuhnya tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun; telanjang di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang berantakan. Warna permukaan tubuhnya sedikit menggelap di antara ruangan yang hanya disinari lilin yang terpasang di dinding. Dalam diam, ia menyesap anggur merah dari gelas miliknya sambil mengerling sekilas ke arah Kirei yang berdiri di ambang jendela.

Dan ia tidak sabar ingin mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Entah apa dan bagaimana, Gilgamesh hanya perlu menunggu.

Menunggu sampai akhirnya perang ini usai.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini untuk FID #4. Feel free to leave me a review, Pals, and Happy Fujoshi Independence Day.

**06/09/2012**


End file.
